


I Will Be Your Brother

by Crocamura



Series: Fluffy Fics <3 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bullied Oikawa Tooru, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru, TOORU OIKAWA'S FAVORITE FOOD IS MILK BREAD!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crocamura/pseuds/Crocamura
Summary: What do you do when your best friend is down in the dumps? Iwaizumi Hajime receives a late-night cry for help from his best friend Oikawa Tooru.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Fluffy Fics <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982381
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	I Will Be Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mare (Iwa-chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mare+%28Iwa-chan%29).



> Decided to write a bro-fic for an acquaintance of mine! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Uwaa soft feels~~
> 
> It was so hard to write in past tense after all this present tense content C': I do not adapt quickly, apparently....
> 
> I think the moral of this story is “Don’t let others’ cruel words get to your head, instead, chat with a friend and eat some milk bread!”, but now that I see it, I realize it’s just a poem in the form of a moral…. Still works!

A knock on my door in the middle of the night alerted me to his presence. At first, I pondered only who could be up at this hour, but I would soon be questioning an entirely different matter. Peeking through the spyglass, I perceived my best friend, Oikawa Tooru, standing dejectedly at my front stoop.  _ Don’t tell me he’s overreacting again _ , I groaned internally, opening the door. As soon as the latch clicked open, however, he stumbled forward and leaned his forehead into my chest, sobbing.

“Oikawa…?” My voice cracked and became but a whisper as I slowly stepped backwards to bring him inside. “What happened to you? Why are you such a mess right now?”

He finally lifted his head. “Iwa-chan… am I a failure?” His sorrowful eyes begged me to answer no as the waters kept flowing from them. “Do you hate me?”

Taken aback by his queries, my mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water’s. “Why would you say that? You know it’s not true, so who said…?” I snatched a tissue from a nearby box and wiped his tears away. “Come on, I have milk bread. You can have some while we chat.” I led him to the kitchen, where I promptly produced the food I’d mentioned. “Now tell me what happened.”

He launched into a story about some people who’d approached him on a train, recognizing his face. When he’d offered autographs, however, they laughed at his face and insulted him. “Ushijima’s better, Kageyama’s better, Aone’s better,” they’d jeered, never relenting until he’d run away in tears. He hadn’t even realized he’d gotten off at the wrong stop, but he didn’t want to risk running into them again. Instead, he got what may have been worse. Another stranger recognized him and postponed his journey home with insults about  _ me _ , claiming I hated him and that it was obvious by the way I interacted with him, like I was just putting up with him for the glory of it all. He broke down again, shoving a piece of milk bread in his mouth like he was stress-eating.

“Don’t believe their lies. You’re stronger than that, right?” I put my hand on his shoulder, eyes stern and stoic. “Act like it. ‘Cause you’ve got a best friend by your side who…” I cracked my knuckles, “just wants to  _ talk _ with them….”

He cracked a grin. “Thanks, Iwa-chan,” he murmurs gratefully. “C-can I stay the night? I don’t wanna go outside.”

I nodded fiercely. “Of course you can stay! We can play video games and talk, or just sleep if you prefer,” I offered, trying my best to be as kind as possible to him.

An even wider smile stretched across his face. “Video games,” he chose. “And I’m gonna win.”

I smirked. “You’re on… Tooru!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Glad you came today!
> 
> This posting is getting out of hand~! ^^ (Also, I'm very, very sorry for the huge hiatus on There For Her, for those of you who were reading it, I promise I'll try to get back to it soon!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, Mare! Have great days and nights uwu
> 
> Quick FYI for y'all keeping up with the series: I do take requests, they're open now! I'll be putting this note in all future fics (unless, of course, I have a brain fart), so if you miss this one, you'll have another chance~
> 
> Again, thank you for tuning in, and thanks for any requests you put in! I will be making small decisions to change those, without a doubt, so I'm sorry if you don't get quite what you wanted. If mentally possible, I'll try to remake the ones I mess up just for you!


End file.
